


VID: She's So High

by Inzannatea (Zanna23)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: 2018 MFMM Ficathon, F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zanna23/pseuds/Inzannatea
Summary: When I heard this song again on the radio after many years, and after becoming a MFMM fanatic, I thought, "Someone should vid that."  I didn't know how to vid. I've been learning... but then when I saw the ficathon list of prompts that didn't get used and this song "She's So High" from Tai Bachman was on it, I knew I had to try to vid this next. I contacted our wonderful ficathon organizer and begged her to let me know who prompted it so I could gift it to the prompter (hopefully it's more gift than curse). For you deedeeinfj!





	VID: She's So High

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deedeeinfj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deedeeinfj/gifts).




End file.
